In the operation condition, the light source arranged in a headlight emits a great amount of heat, which heats up the bushing and the cover of the headlight as well as all parts that are found in the inner space of the headlight. The inner space of the headlight is further heated up by heat transfer from the other components of the engine compartment of the vehicle. Parts of a headlight, especially a motor vehicle headlight, get regularly heated up during vehicle operation and after deactivation of the light source they cool down, which causes undesired internal stress in the parts. A high temperature that is present in the internal space of the headlight also has a negative impact on the luminous intensity of light sources. For headlight cooling the inner space of the headlight may be connected to the external ambient environment and during air exchange hot air from the inner space of the headlight is exchanged with cold air from the external environment. However, unwanted dirt and dust penetrate into the inner space of the headlight through every opening in the bushing. Therefore, other ways and means of headlight cooling are being looked for that will be more efficient.
The document CZ2007-148 discloses a headlight assembly that contains two adjusting components carrying the headlight in an adjustable way, so the headlight is adjustable with respect to the bushing and the light source from the outer side of the bushing. The first adjusting part is arranged for headlight adjustment along the first axis while the other adjusting component is arranged for headlight adjustment along the other axis. The assembly also contains a cooling mechanism for carrying the headlight in the bushing, connected to the headlight and movably connected to the bushing in such a way that the cooling mechanism and the headlight can be movable with respect to the bushing. The cooling mechanism can be integrally connected to the bushing as a part of the bushing wall and it can comprise a group of metallic fins, leading outwards from the bushing. The light source can be a light-emitting diode. The headlight assembly is only used to adjust the position of the headlight with respect to the bushing and the light source and cooling mechanism only extracts heat from the headlight by convection. The headlight design is very complicated.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,972 discloses a headlight assembly for a motor vehicle that comprises a bushing, a light source for emitting of light beams, arranged inside the bushing, and a headlight arranged inside the bushing and set to direct the light beams into a light array. The reflector is seated in a movable way with respect to the bushing and the light source for adjustment of the light beam from the inside or outside of the bushing. The headlight assembly comprises adjustment means to adjust the position of the headlight with respect to the bushing on two different axes. The headlight assembly is only used to adjust the position of the reflector with respect to the bushing and the light source and the heat emitted by the light source is only extracted by convection through a support element adjacent to the rear surface of the reflector.
The document DE102006051030 discloses the assembly group of a headlight comprising a cooling element consisting of a base arranged inside the inner chamber and a fin area that protrudes from the inner chamber and is exposed to the ambient air. Each LED light source is connected to a guide plate that contains the electronic control apparatus and the connections for LED light sources. Each LED light source and the guide plate are fixed to the base of the cooling element, which extracts heat from the LED light source. The fin area of the cooling element is heated by convection. A disadvantage of the cooling element is its fixed seating in the bushing wall, which does not allow subsequent adjustment of the light source position.
The document DE102006057553 discloses a bushing with sections that are formed by two base plates arranged over each other, to which light sources are attached. To achieve a temperature reduction the LED light sources and guide plates are arranged on the bases of the inner surface of the bushing in such a way that heat from the LED light sources is extracted via the base plate into fins that protrude from the outer surface of the bushing. The LED light sources are firmly seated on the base plates of the inner surface, forming a fixed part of the bushing, which does not allow subsequent adjustment of the position of the LED light sources.
The object of the invention is to provide a headlight with efficient cooling of the light source that will enable subsequent adjustment of the position of the light source to achieve the required light emission characteristic.